


gamble on this - сыграть на этом

by Silwery_Wind



Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Item Shop AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, shopkeeper!sorcerer!Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Обычный поход по магазинам приводит к неожиданным открытиям - как для Тома, так и для Гарри. Что может быть лучше, чем доверие между друзьями?





	gamble on this - сыграть на этом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gamble on this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681350) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> Шестой фанфик серии "this ain't no fairytale".
> 
> Автор пишет в примечаниях: "Чуваки, я отвлёкся всего на пару минут, а эти ребята каким-то непонятным образом стали парой, поженившейся больше десяти лет назад. Я не знаю, как это произошло, но я потираю руки с ехидной радостью, потому что мне нравится страдать и пытаться обратить время вспять."  
> И это отражает всю суть :D
> 
> Типичная "занавесочная история" - Том и Гарри гуляют по рынку и болтают. И больше ничего не происходит :)  
> Осторожно! Носки с чешуёй саламандры (да-да, это автор упорот, а не я XD)
> 
> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic119698&ref=user158296  
> У фанфика есть бета и гамма - _Nimfadora_ .

Гарри не знал, сколько денег было у Тома, но он точно был намного более свободным в тратах. В некотором роде подобное ставило их на разные уровни. Это не было бы проблемой, если бы у Тома _было_ менее-стабильное-финансовое-положение, но из-за того, что оно не менялось, он мог уравнять количество подаренных и полученных подарков только по количеству, но не по стоимости.  
Например...  
Гарри признавал, что любит перекусить во время походов по магазинам. Кто сможет устоять перед запахом, идущим от лавок с едой? Он готов был поклясться, что владельцы делают это нарочно, а иначе каким образом запах ванили мог распространяться настолько далеко по улице — от _магазина мороженого_. Но нет, это не могло быть обманом. В любом случае, Гарри уже купился.  
Так что для Гарри и Тома это была возможность (очередная) вместе перекусить — и Гарри нравилось делать что-то совместно, еда намного лучше, когда ты не один, — но они не платили пополам. Просто в следующий раз Том или Гарри покупали то, что нравилось другому, и всё было хорошо. Да, порой они съедали больше, чем планировали, но если не находить радость в таких небольших вещах, то получится ли вообще наслаждаться жизнью? Всё дело в мелочах.  
Несомненно, золото — не самая важная вещь в мире. Скорее, это можно было бы сказать про еду (и напитки).  
...Гарри не знал, почему он всё ещё не потолстел, но он не собирался это выяснять.  
— Сидр? — спросил Том, передавая ему кружку. Ох, как же удобно быть магом — где бы ты ни был, у тебя всегда будет чистая чашка. Как считал Гарри, это — настоящая роскошь.  
Он забрал напиток.  
— М-м-м, довольно неплохо. Откуда это?  
Том промурлыкал:  
— В следующий раз я куплю бочку. Немного выпить перед ужином не повредит.  
Гарри одобрительно кивнул.  
— Хорошая идея. Чай — после, для лучшего пищеварения, сидр — до, чтобы согреться, — он вернул кружку Тому.  
Рынок Слизерина не был единственным в Хогвартсе, только самым большим. Обычные товары можно было с лёгкостью купить и в своём районе, но за чем-то необычным приезжали в Слизерин. Здесь Гарри нравилось закупаться продуктами. (Совершенно точно, не закусками.)  
Некоторых торговцев можно было найти только здесь. Другие лавочки, например, та, где Том купил сидр, располагались в одном из других районов. Они рекламировали себя на Рынке Слизерина, продавая немного своих самых популярных товаров, чтобы привлечь покупателей туда, где они обычно торговали. Определённо, это был Очень Хороший План, но была масса вещей, останавливающих Гарри от такого же хода. Например, то, что "Хедвиг" ещё существовал недостаточно долго.  
Кроме того, он покупал здесь обычные ингредиенты, ради которых ему не хотелось спускаться в подземелье. Со временем он научился определять магические свойства товара, а открытый рынок — лучшая возможность для выбора. Потери были незначительны.  
Гарри моргнул и выпрямил спину, когда рядом прошла ещё одна пара охранников. Сегодня их было необычайно много. Конечно, Рынок Слизерина всегда был хорошо защищён, но никогда не патрулировался настолько серьёзно...  
— Любопытно? — выдохнул Том прямо ему в ухо. Он почувствовал сладкий запах сидра, который они оба выпили.  
Гарри вздрогнул и демонстративно отодвинулся. Том продолжил идти, словно ничего и не произошло.  
— Что любопытно?  
— То, о чём ты сейчас думал.  
Ему очень хотелось развернуться и посмотреть на Тома.  
— Если оно рифмуется со словом "кража"(1), то да. Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом?  
Том улыбнулся.  
— Только если тебе и правда интересно.  
— Это представляет какую-то ценность?  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Не слишком большую.  
Гарри задумался. Несомненно, это было достаточно важным для усиления охраны, но Гарри не слышал никаких объявлений. Возможно, обычные меры предосторожности?  
— В таком случае, я весь во внимании, — сказал он в конце концов.  
— Ходят слухи, что на улицах появился вор, — сказал Том, понизив голос до еле слышного шёпота. Он знал, что Гарри не ставит заглушающий барьер. — Это не настолько серьёзно, чтобы сильно ударить по Слизерину, но этот парень также появлялся в Хаффлпаффе, выбрав целью магические лавки. Что ж, в районе Хаффлпафф и правда больше всего обычных людей, так что это имеет смысл, но ремесленников подобное не слишком обрадовало.  
Гарри нахмурился. Всё указывало на обычного вора — который не использует магию и, очевидно, не может взломать защитную магическую систему в одиночку.  
— Тогда были бы жалобы.  
— И их немало. Но вор исчез — не прошло и полторы недели. Однако...  
— Выглядело бы не очень хорошо, если бы Хогвартс не отреагировал, да? — закончил за него Гарри.  
— Именно.  
Во время разговора их шаг замедлился. Гарри снова ускорился, когда женщина грубо толкнула его, ворча, что они могли бы пойти куда-нибудь ещё, если хотели погулять.  
— Хорошо, — тихо начал Гарри. — Это никак не влияет на "Хедвиг". Изолирующий камень из Земель Отдыха Големов — это тебе не шутка, и я уверен в своём умении работать с рунами, он выдержит как минимум армию.  
Но одиночный изолирующий камень не смог бы задержать отряд волшебников. На самом деле, если бы использовался изолирующий камень своего истинного размера, то он был бы настолько велик, что его нельзя было бы называть просто камнем.  
Том издал звук, выражающий что-то среднее между самодовольством и гордостью.  
— Естественно.  
Гарри покраснел. От того, как Том сказал это — так уверенно и искренне, у него в груди разлилось тепло. Это было совсем не потому, что он не привык к комплиментам (люди, как правило, льстили ему, когда боялись за свою жизнь), а... Потому что это сказал Том. Словно сравнивать слова незнакомца и друга — хотя, так и было на самом деле, раньше все были для него почти незнакомцами, но Том — тот, кем он сейчас дорожит...  
Теперь всё иначе. И это делало его неожиданно счастливым, освобождало голову от мыслей, что он незначительный, неважный — и молчащий, эти мысли лишали его желания возражать. Гарри это не нравилось.  
Том остановился. Гарри нахмурился и обернулся, чтобы узнать, не случилось ли чего, но Том смотрел не на него, а в другую сторону.  
— Том?..  
Гарри повернулся и попытался смотреть туда же, куда и Том, но потерпел неудачу — Рынок Слизерина был просто переполнен товарами и людьми. Это усложняло попытки шпионить с просто сложного уровня до уровня эксперта(2). Гарри порадовался, что это хотя бы не режим мгновенной смерти(3). Он не собирался играть в это снова. Злодеи — отстой. Хорошо, что Том не с ним.  
— Мужчина, — сказал Том, нахмурив брови, — за синим прилавком...  
— М? — Гарри снова попытался всмотреться. — Э... О! Ты имеешь в виду того, что в костюме из индюшачьих перьев?  
Том странно посмотрел на него.  
— Это... Не так бы я его описал, но да, Гарри, тот, что в костюме из индюшачьих перьев.  
Щёки Гарри порозовели.  
— Но так и есть, — пробормотал он. — Он коричневый! И на нём что-то вроде полосок! Его манжеты — чёрные, а пуговицы — белые! Мерлин, что ещё ты от меня хочешь.  
— Да-да, дорогой, — произнёс Том со смехом.  
— _Хм._ — Он не придумал ничего лучше, и уж тем более он не хотел сейчас смотреть на Тома, вместо этого он оглянулся на мужчину в-костюме-из-индюшачьих-перьев. _На самом деле..._ Гарри моргнул. — Эй, погоди-ка. Это Слагхорн?  
— _Слагхорн,_ — повторил Том себе под нос. — Ты его знаешь?  
— Ага, — беспечно ответил Гарри, а затем поспешно добавил: — Я имею в виду, конечно же, знаю. Но не _знаю-знаю_ , ты понимаешь? Он, видишь ли, известен. В Хогвартсе. Естественно. Да кто его не знает, хм.  
Том поднял бровь.  
— Пожалуйста, просвети меня, — протянул он.  
— Эм, ты знаешь Большую библиотеку? Он нынешний глава библиотекарей, — ответил Гарри. — Но... э-э... у него довольно толстое портфолио, также он является официальным Магическим Советником Шотландии. Консультирует короля и всё такое. Большинство волшебников знают его хотя бы из-за этого. Его специализация идеально подходит для этого.  
— И какая у него специализация?  
— Информация, — ответил он, словно вспоминая то, что знал когда-то давно. Ладно, не то чтобы "знал"... Гарри полагал, что это считалось — Гораций был кем-то вроде друга-его-друга. И всё же он никогда не общался с ним лично, но было время, когда ему приходилось иметь дело с так называемым "Мастером Пустяков". Слагхорн, безусловно, был не тем человеком, с которым можно было позволить себе плохие отношения.  
— Хм, — сказал Том.  
Гарри стало интересно, как же Том познакомился со Слагхорном, если он не знает всего этого. У него не было права вмешиваться, но из любопытства он всё же решил спросить:  
— Так ты знаешь его?  
Том помедлил перед ответом.  
— Однажды он помог мне, — медленно сказал он. — И он показался мне... Приятным.  
— О, да, он не злой человек, — со смешком произнёс Гарри. — Иначе он не был бы близким другом Аль... Короля. До сих пор он был самым справедливым Магическим Советником Шотландии, по крайней мере, для нас. Я бы не сказал, что он абсолютно беспристрастен, но, что ж, Его Величество тоже волшебник, как и он.  
Он ограничился этими словами.  
Том ничего не ответил, вместо этого он сказал:  
— Что следующее в списке покупок? — и продолжил прогулку.  
Гарри пожал плечами и последовал за ним.  
— Корни сепии, которые скорее всего найдутся рядом с жалящими цветами. У нас заканчивается запас парализующего зелья.  
— Продукты?  
— Чего бы ты хотел поесть сегодня? — задал он встречный вопрос.  
— Что-нибудь из пасты, — быстро ответил Том. — А мне нужно больше бинтов и новая пара носков.  
Гарри нахмурился.  
— Носки?  
— Блуждающие огоньки. Мерзкие создания.  
— А, я понимаю, — ответил он, сочувственно кивнув. А затем он произнёс, понизив тон: — Как насчёт того, чтобы я улучшил тебе новые? У нас осталась куча чешуи саламандры после последнего спуска в подземелье.  
Том пристально на него посмотрел.  
— Ты... умеешь улучшать?  
Гарри помедлил перед ответом. Он уже не возражал против вопросов, потому что осознавал, что Том прошёл путь от незнакомца, которому он не сказал даже день своего рождения, до друга, которому он доверял настолько, что мог показать свою магию.  
— Это моя специализация, — сказал он, и это не было признанием или тайной, о которой шепчутся со стыдом или страхом. Лишь часть её, и Том, как друг _Гарри_ , заслуживал её знать. Всего об этом знало немного людей — меньше, чем пальцев на руке, и Том был одним из них. Почему-то это заставляло его чувствовать себя правильно, хорошо, словно бы с его плеч свалился камень и стал частью фундамента, на котором он стоял. Сейчас Гарри чувствовал себя немного лучше, и, к его радости, причиной этому был _Том_.  
Том чуть не споткнулся. Гарри попытался сдержать смех, в чём почти преуспел, и показал пальцем в сторону.  
— Эй, кажется, я видел вон там магазин одежды. Может быть, у них есть носки.  
Том скривил губы.  
— Это тот, через дорогу от которого удобно расположился прилавок с едой?  
— ...Возможно.  
— Едой из той пекарни, что тебе нравится?  
— Это судьба, — заявил Гарри. — Давай, пойдём.  
Том фыркнул. Он последовал бы за ним в любом случае, но Том не произнёс это вслух, а Гарри не мог перестать улыбаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1 - В оригинале используется слово "бард" (bard), рифмующееся со словом "стража" (guard).  
> 2 - Намёк на уровни компьютерных игр: hard mode — сложный уровень, expert mode — уровень эксперта (более высокий, чем предыдущий).  
> 3 - Ещё одна отсылка к играм. Режим мгновенной смерти активируется, если время игры закончилось, но ни одной из команд не удалось победить. В режиме мгновенной смерти отсутствует перерождение игроков.


End file.
